Temptations
by J.Whittington
Summary: Edward struggles to deal with his sexual urges, and an overenthusiastic Bella isn't helping. After a few awkward situations, Edward wants to stop all of their physical contact. But Alice has a plan! Lemons are Juicy ; Reviews mean Updates!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Caught off Guard

BPOV

As I stepped out of the shower, the cool tiles against my feet sent a shiver up my spine. The coldness of Forks was not something I could ever get used to, and definitely not something I was going to miss. I grabbed my towel from the counter and loosely wrapped it around my body. I took a comb and quickly pulled it through my hair. If I didn't hurry, Edward and I were going to be late for school for the third time this week. It wasn't my fault that on foggy mornings like this all I wanted to do was stay in bed and get lost in his longing gaze. He never seized to dazzle me, even if he wasn't trying. When I finished combing my hair, I realized I hadn't picked out clothes before my shower. Leave it to Edward to put me in such a stupor. I sighed, secured my towel around my body, and left the bathroom. I headed down the hall and into my room where I saw my statuesque love sitting on my bed reading.

Not looking up from his book, he chuckled and said, "Alice texted me to tell you that with the current weather it would be a crime if you didn't wear the blue sweater she got you last week."

I smiled, and decided to humor her. I quickly turned around from my dresser, and tripped over my tangled feet. I spun, falling downwards and immediately felt cold hands crash into me, catching me from my fall. His hands were on my hips, holding me almost parallel to the floor, my hands gripped tightly around his neck. He was freezing! I thought I'd grown accustomed to his cool touch, but he was absolutely icy, causing me to shiver from the contact with my skin. My _skin._ I gasped as I looked down at my naked body, and my pink towel on the floor next to me. Mortified, I blushed fiercely and very slowly peered up at Edward. When I found his face, I stopped breathing. His eyes were smoldering, with an intense mixture of fear and passion. He did not meet my gaze, but was instead feasting on my naked form. If I could have blushed any harder, I would have. His eyes traveled up and down, stopping at my most intimate areas. My body responded in such alien ways, heating and melting against my will.

My involuntary intake of air startled me. I had forgotten to breathe. It was only then that I realized that Edward's breathing was even more ragged than mine, his chest heaving up and down. I looked up at his face and was startled by what I saw. Never before had I seen such a look on Edward's face. I tried to memorize his expression with every cell in my body. The complete carnal lust that consumed him was so familiar. It was a look that I myself had almost every time he touched me. But yet it was so foreign on Edward's chiseled face; his eyes wild, jaw tense, lips wet and slightly parted. I felt a sharp pain and I looked down to see that Edward was still clutching me. Gripping my hips tightly, painfully. But I had no desire for him to stop. I savored the feeling of his hands on my body. I let my eyes trace his form. Going down from his broad shoulders and perfect abs that were visible through his t-shirt. And then, I saw it; the huge bulge threatening to burst through his slacks. My eyes widened, and I licked my lips at the sight. I looked up and our eyes locked. His expression was unreadable. The lust was still there, but it was mixed with a twinge of pain. My gaze flickered back and forth between his eyes and bulge. When I looked back at his face, I instantly recognized his look as one of utter embarrassment. He turned his head away from me, and slowly lowered my body to the ground so I was sitting. My arms remained around his neck, and he gently removed them, placing them in my lap. He got up, turned around, and escaped out of my window in complete silence.

So there I was, on the ground, naked, and alone. Great. I got up and got dressed as quickly as I could. I matched the blue sweater with a grey skirt and some navy blue knitted tights. I looked in the mirror and groaned. The sweater was _very_ low cut, and the skirt was pretty short. Oh well. I didn't have time to change. I ran down stairs, grabbed my bag, and opened the front door. Edward's car was gone. Had he really left? My mind couldn't even begin to process this. I stomped over to my truck and started it in complete shock. Why would Edward leave? The situation was embarrassing for both of us, but enough for him to just drive away? I wasn't even paying attention to the road. All of the sudden, I was at school. I parked my car in the last spot available and rushed to class. As the bell rang I plopped down in my seat, and glanced at the desk to my right. Edward's desk. Empty. Maybe he had gone hunting. Sometimes when I get a little too eager when we kiss, he leaves the next day for a "much needed" hunt.

I decided to text Alice. I wouldn't be too obvious, and tried to keep my mind elsewhere as to not make any telltale decisions. I was mortified, and I didn't want anyone else to know. Just when I reached in my bag to grab my phone, it buzzed. I looked at the screen. _He's at home. Don't Worry. We'll talk at lunch. ~Alice._ I sighed. There was no use in being upset. She was going to find out anyway. I responded a simple _okay_ and sunk down in my seat. Edward was obviously angry with me. He had every right to be. It was dangerous for me to come in my room in only a towel. I have to remember how fragile he is, how _tempted. _ It's just hard for me to accept that fact that he desires me at all. He's so flawless. With his sculpted body, crimson hair, and those deep, wild eyes. My body began to feel hot, and I closed my eyes, licking my lips at the vision…

EPOV:

I looked at my watch. Bella had fifteen minutes to get ready, and I honestly doubted she would make it. We'd be late again, and Mrs. Sharp would reprimand us with her usual "Maybe your private life is interfering with your education" speech. This always made me laugh considering I knew more about Biology than Mrs. Sharp could even attempt to teach. I tried to concentrate on my book, a new vampire novel that Emmett insisted I read. He loves anything having to do with society's view on vampires. I usually reject anything he recommends, but Emmitt said this is the most realistic story he's ever read. I was beginning to doubt Emmitt's perception of reality, considering that fact that by chapter three the main character had already slept with seven different women. I heard the shower turn off, and timid footsteps on the floor. I chuckled to myself at Bella's hate for the cold. You'd think that her vampire boyfriend would have helped her get over that.

My phone buzzed. I lazily reached in my pocket and flipped it open. _Where are you guys? Have you left yet? If not, tell Bells that it would be a complete tragedy if she didn't wear the blue sweater I got her. The foggy weather begs for a deep navy on that skin of hers! ~Alice. _ I smiled. Alice loved Bella so much. It was such a wonderful gift that my family loved Bella as much as I did. Well, at least the majority of my family. Rose would come around.

I continued reading about Jeff Night, Vampire extraordinaire, when I heard Bella come in. I didn't look up, but simply laughed and said "Alice texted me to tell you that with the current weather it would be a crime if you didn't wear the blue sweater she got you last week." I heard her close her dresser drawer, and stumble. Within half a second I was across the room, catching her to break her fall. I held her hips and looked at her face intently to assess any damage from the fall. She seemed okay, and I sighed in relief as she brought her hands up to wrap around my neck. Her bare arms were so warm and soft. Her _bare _arms. Her bare _everyt_hing_. _My jaw dropped as I realized I was holding totally nude Bella. I couldn't help but drink up the sight. My mind screamed heresy. This was so improper, so uncouth. But I couldn't help myself. Every fiber in my being wanted to touch her, smell her, lick her, _taste_ her. It was taking so much control not to hold her down and claim her as my own in every possible way. My body twitched under the strain of denying its wishes. My breathing was complexly erratic, and I felt a peculiar tightness in my stomach. We locked eyes. She looked like she was in shock, in complete awe of my behavior. Then her eyes flitted downward and grew huge. I followed her line of sight down to my stomach, and then _lower_. My eyes gaped like her own when I saw what she was staring at. Pressing against my slacks was my now throbbing…member. Mortified, I turned away from Bella. I couldn't bear for her to see me like this. I had to get out. I set her down gently on the ground. Removed her warm, silky arms from my neck, and escaped through the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and the adds to favorites lists. It means a lot. I know I promised lemony lemons, but believe me, they're coming. Just not in this chapter. But the reward will be completely worth the wait. Definite action in the next chapter. I'm getting hott just thinking about it.

BPOV:

My classes went by in a blur. Before I knew it, I was sitting in Trig with only five minutes left until lunch. Five excruciatingly long minutes. I heard some girls whispering behind and me and couldn't help but listen.

"So what are you getting Charles for his birthday?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"We've been dating for a while now, and I figured it would be a good time to…"

"Oh my god! How exciting! Does he know?"

"No. I want to surprise him. He's always wanted to, but I've never been ready. But I love him so much, Kelly. I really think he's the one."

"Aw!"

I sighed in self- pity. Never in a million years would I be having that conversation with anyone. Edward and I couldn't keep our hands off of each other, but every time I tried to slip my hands under his belt, or unbutton my shirt, he'd immediately stop. It broke my heart. He knew how much I wanted him, and he claimed to want me all the same and more. But it was just too dangerous. I understood his plea, and respected his decisions, but it didn't make me want him less. Actually, the idea that Edward loved me too much to take the risk kind of made me want him more. I recognized the voices. They were from Marsha Peers and Kelly Halmons. Marsha Peers was dating this meathead named Charles Troffer from the football team. The idea that anyone could think he was "the one" was almost laughable. What an idiot. I turned around and stared at Marsha. She was smiling and giggling. Who was I kidding? I was jealous.

The bell rang, so I grabbed all of my stuff and headed for the door only to be assaulted by Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella. You look…" his speech trailed off as his eyes molested my breasts. I looked down. Note to self: this sweater is much too low cut.

"Busy?" I interrupted. "I'm late." I wasn't lying. I wanted to meet Alice as soon as possible so she could tell me what the hell was going on. I made my way out of the classroom and continued down the hall, only to find that he was following me.

"Off to meet Eddy?" He sang. He oozed a repulsive car salesman charm that made me want to vomit.

"No, Edward isn't here today." I snapped. Being terse with Mike never really made him get the message, but it was always worth a try.

"One of the famous Cullen family hiking trips?" Mike chuckled.

"Nope. He's…sick, very ill. I'll see you in trig, Mike!" I said, and made my escape into the girl's bathroom. I felt like I was going to be the one who was very ill. I went to the sink and splashed cool water on my face. I had to get out of here. Ditching was never a hobby of mine. Edward, who could practically teach the eleventh grade, saw no problem in whisking us away from school whenever we were bored, but I had never done it myself. I never did much of anything by myself anymore. I was so accustomed to his presence, his guidance. I was like a lost child wandering around looking for their mom. I buried my face in my hands. I heard the bathroom door swing open.

"If you think you're leaving here without me, you're highly mistaken." A voice chirped. I smiled into my hands. That wretched little pixie. Alice embraced me with her tiny little body and put her head on my shoulder. "Let's go." I nodded silently and followed her down the hall and out the door into the parking lot. Emmitt, Jasper, and Rosalie were all waiting by their cars. I smiled at the Cullen clan. They did everything together. If one of them was in trouble, they all stuck it out. I guess I was part of that clan now. Jasper looked at me sympathetically, sending me overwhelming waves of comfort, support, and love.

"Thanks, Jazz." I whispered, knowing he could hear me. I smiled at him and he nodded. We all got into our respective cars: Rosalie and Emmitt in the jeep, and Jasper, Alice, and I in the latest sports car of the week. I sat in the back seat and sunk down low. I wanted to die. We arrived at the Cullen home within minutes and Alice lead me into the living room where I plopped down on the couch next to Emmitt. Alice stared at Emmitt, daggers shooting out of her eyes. He was shaking violently.

"I think it's funny!" Emmitt boomed, his hearty laugh filling the room.

"Of course you do Emmitt. You think poop is funny." He put on his best somber face, only to break into a fit of chuckles.

"I just don't understand it!" He giggled.

"I don't wanna hear a word about any of this from you Emmitt. Or else I'll have to tell Rose, and then Rose will suddenly be a very modest girl, if you know what I mean." Alice sang.

"You wouldn't dare!" Emmitt whispered, but then sank down in his seat when he realized whom he was talking to. If anyone would dare, it would be Alice.

"Okay. Anyway." Alice said, pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Bella, what happened this morning was not your fault," she began, only to be interrupted by a loud snort from Emmitt. Alice pointed to her phone "Rosalie is speed dial number four, Emmitt. Do not test me!" She chirped. "Like I was saying, it wasn't your fault. Edward isn't angry with you at all. Okay?"

I looked up and nodded, a small tear flowing down my face.

"What happened this morning was…um…a bit of a shock for Edward. I mean, he um…" Alice began to pace faster, struggling for the correct words. "Well he isn't used to thinking about…things that one might think about…and um, well, yeah." She squeaked

"From a male perspective," Emmitt began, but immediately threw his hands up when Alice grabbed her phone.

"It's okay Ali," I said, trying to calm her down. She gets so jumpy when anything goes wrong.

"Yeah, Ali. It's totes fine. So back off." Emmitt teased. Alice stood her ground, still clutching the phone.

"Like I was saying," Emmitt said smugly, "it's kinda like this. For most guys, a boner would be no big deal. Pretty embarrassing, but not the kind of thing that would throw off your grove. But Edward isn't a normal guy. Edward is "Mr. Sexual Oppression USA" One hundred and eight years in a row. He doesn't have sex, he doesn't wank it, hell I wasn't even sure if he had a dick before today." Alice and I cringed at his language. "So seeing you naked this morning…well, it brought up all of these feelings that he hadn't felt in forever. A bunch of super horny feelings. So basically, you opened Pandora's box. Yeah, like Pandora's box of boners. Because after all, he's technically a seventeen year old kid. Just a really, really, super freaky horny seventeen year old kid. I mean, when he came home this morning, he was in the shower for hours. And I mean HOURS. It just wouldn't go down!"

We all sat there silently for a while. Alice was pondering whether or not to call Rosalie, passing her phone back and forth between her hands. Emmitt watched the football game on television, and I was just stunned.

"So…" I breathed, both of them snapping their heads in my direction. "Essentially, Edward hadn't thought about sex in a while, and seeing me naked made him think about sex, and so he got…um…aroused, and now he has a lot of feelings?"

"Intense feelings, Bella. For vampires, sexual desire is a heightened sense just like smell or sight." Alice explained. "When vampires have sex, it takes hours for them to feel satisfied. It's such strong need Bella. It's equal to bloodlust, and in some cases stronger."

I shook my head from side to side. I was so frustrated. "I don't get why this is such a big deal. People get aroused all the time. I get aroused whenever Edward even looks at me!" I yelled, and immediately put my hand over my mouth. That was a little too much frustration to share.

Emmitt laughed hysterically. Alice made up her mind and put her phone to her ear.

"Aw come on Al!" Emmitt said in between laughs. "THAT was funny! You have to admit that was the funniest…"

"There's nothing funny about Bella's feelings." A voice chimed in from behind us. Alice lowered the phone slowly and turned toward him. I didn't have to look to know who it was. I sighed and turned to face him. Edward leaned against the doorway, looking very calm and collected. It took every fiber of my being to not tackle him to the floor and rip his clothes off. His hair was wet and wild, swirling around in crimson wisps on his face. He wore a dark green t-shirt that was very tight, showing off his flawless physique, and blue sweat pants that rode very low on his hips, revealing a small bit of skin where the shirt met his pants. He didn't look at me. Instead he starred at Emmitt with a look that matched Alice's earlier, only his was much more intimidating.

"I'm really sorry Ed," Emmitt began, "but I mean…it was just…" He stopped trying to explain himself, and turned his attention to the game. "Everyone needs to lighten up…" he mumbled.

I mustered some courage and rose from the couch. "Edward, I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Don't be sorr-" he trailed off. He seemed terribly distracted. He wasn't meeting my gaze but instead was staring at my chest. I looked down and saw my huge cleavage bulging out of my tiny sweater. Damn it. My hand flew up to cover my boobs, only for his eyes to have drifted down to my legs, which were almost completely exposed in my itsy bitsy skirt. Damn Alice.

"I um," He stuttered, still ogling. He fought himself to look up at my face, but wasn't winning the battle. He finally covered his eyes with his hand. "Don't be sorry Bella you have no reason to be sorry I acted very immature this morning and I apologize I hope you can forgive me I was such jerk" he spattered out in one breath.

"Um Edward?" Emmitt began, with a coy smile on his face. "I think someone else wants to apologize too". He laughed wildly as Edward looked down at his highly obvious erection. I blushed and turned away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward fill with rage, and storm out the front door. I ran to the couch and began to cry. Alice was quickly at my side, stroking my head.

"I'm so sorry about all this Bella. I really am. And don't think you got away with anything Emmitt. I'm texting Rose as we speak." She wasn't bluffing either. I turned my head and watched Alice's nimble fingers move at super speed on the keyboard of her blackberry. Suddenly, what looked like a giant black blur tackled Alice to the off of the couch. Emmitt and Alice were viciously wrestling, and he was attempting to pin her to the ground.

"You guys!" I yelled, trying to get them to stop. The fight continued, and Alice's teeth sunk into Emmitt's neck, causing him to roar like an animal.

"Stop it right now!" I screamed. It was useless. They looked like they were going to kill each other. The brawl was escalating, and they rolled around the living room.

"Oh no I'm bleeding!" I feigned, and they froze almost mid air. Alice was crouched on Emmitt's shoulders clawing at his face, while he was biting her ankles.

"Really?"Emmit said, ankle still in his mouth.

"If I said yes would you two stop?" I sobbed.

"I'm sorry Bells" Alice said while climbing down from Emmitt.

"Me too, boo. It sucks that you and Edward can't do it without him wanting to kill you. Cuz it's obvious that you both want to. Like, a lot. " Emmitt came over and gave me one of his bear hugs, but was very careful not to crush me like he normally does.

"The worst part is that I know he's strong enough. I know with all my heart that Edward is fully capable of making love to me without hurting me. I trust him."

"I know Bella. I feel that way too." Alice smiled, and joined our hug. Suddenly, Alice gasped and stared vacantly into space.

"Ali?" I said. I put my hands on her shoulders and watched as she snapped back into reality. She had just had a vision.

"Bella," she smiled, "you don't have anything to worry about."

"What?" I gulped.

"Trust me. Tomorrow night will be a wonderful night. You can thank me later. Right now, we have some MAJOR shopping to do. Like, oh my god." Alice spun around and rushed towards the front door.

"Well come on!" She looked back jumping up and down. I look at Emmitt who winked and out stretched an arm pointing towards the door.

"Go before she has an aneurysm" He chuckled. A huge smile broke out on my face as I rushed to the door and grabbed Alice's hand. I had no idea what she had planned, but if it meant that Edward and I could finally be together, I was up for anything.


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

Here's a little add on to chapter 2. It's too short to be a chapter in itself, but I don't want chaper 3 to be too long. Chapter 3 will be the execution of Alice's masterful plan, but I needed a little bit in between. Chapter 3 will come very soon. Or should I say "cum very soon". XD

EPOV

When I got back from my run everyone was gone. Carlisle and Esme were gone for two weeks on their island, but everyone else was unaccounted for. I assumed Alice had taken Bella home safely. I wanted to listen to confirm, but decided against it. I didn't really want to know what my family thought of me right now.

I decided to take a shower. I went upstairs and turned on the water full blast, as hot as it would go. I would never get over how soothing the heat was. It consumed me, filling my body with energy. My skin tingled, pulsing from the heat. If I ever felt human, it was when I was in the shower. I turned off the water and toweled off. I threw on some old gym shorts and a tank top, and plopped down on my bed.

I had no idea how to solve my problem. One thing was sure: I couldn't keep doing what I was doing. Running away from her. I was such an imbecile. What was I going to do? Climb out the window every time she looked especially beautiful? Condemn her to baggy clothes as a precaution to hide her delicious form from me? God forbid I have desire for my fiancé! I was ridiculous.

God how I just longed to touch her, to hold her in the most intimate way a man can hold a woman. To feel myself inside of her, completing her. These thoughts were so foreign. I mean, of course I loved her, worshipped her. But never before had my desire been so strong, so demanding. Little heat of the moment thoughts that had never fully surfaced now screamed at me, begging to be heard. I was a monster, a monster that feasted on carnal effervescence. It replaced the air in my lungs, the song in my heart, the blood that should be rushing through my veins. Sex. Sex. Sex.

I felt a tightening in my stomach. Visions of Bella flooded my mind. Not the sweet, blushing bride I previously dreamed of, but a sensual Bella. A _dirty_ Bella. With long luscious locks that flowed down her bare back, just barely brushing the top of her shapely behind. Long, creamy white legs that went on for ages, and full, firm breasts, pink in anticipation of my touch.

"God help me" I sighed. I was pathetic. Sitting in my room, completely alone, devastatingly turned on. But I knew what I had to do. It was the only way Bella and I could stay together, and still maintain her innocence, and further more, her safety. I would talk to her tonight. She would be upset, but smart enough to respect my wishes. We would not be physically affectionate in any sort of way until after she was changed.

BPOV

The ride home from the mall was long, and I was filled with anticipation. What if Alice's vision didn't come true? What if her plan didn't work? Ou

" Okay Bella, I've made up my mind." Alice chirped.

"Huh?" I said, completely unaware that she had been talking to me.

"About tonight. I think you should wear the red one." She smiled, very pleased with herself. We'd just spent the past six hours trying on the entire contents of Victoria's secret. All of the…outfits, if you could even call them that, were the scariest things I'd ever seen. Filled with bizarre straps and fabrics and zippers. I thought I looked ridiculously naked in all of them. I wanted something more conservative, like a nice teddy or something. But no, everything that Alice bought was dangerously sexy. The little scraps of fabric that made up the ensembles were completely see-through, and had only a few bows and lacey bits covering up my most private parts.

Normally, these outfits would have never left the hanger in the store. Shopping with Alice was usually a battle, her wanting to turn me into a supermodel sex god, and me wanting a shred of innocence and dignity. However tonight was completely different. I was entering into the unknown, and needed all of the guidance I could get. Tonight, I was going to seduce Edward.

Alice was rambling on about the designer of the red piece, when all of the sudden she jerked the car off of the road and pulled over.

"Alice?!" I yelled, still in shock from the manuver. I looked over at her. Her face was blank, and her body was rigid. She was having a vision. She gasped and braced herself when she came to, only to bury her head in her hands and shake violently.

"Alice? Are you okay?" I said, quickly putting my hands on her shoulders. I felt tears sting my eyes. " Tonight is going to go terribly wrong, isn't it? I screw it up, don't I?"

"No!" Alice breathed. She looked up at me with a huge smile on her face. She was laughing, not crying. Damn that little pixie for scaring me like that.

"Alice!" I whined, and playfully swatted her. "You scared me."

"Nothing is going to go wrong. Edward is just…well, a lot dumber than people give him credit for."

I gave her a confused look. Edward and dumb never belong in the same sentence in my mind.

"He's going to tell you that from now on you're not going to be physically affectionate at all until you're changed. That apart from a few pecks on the lips and holding hands, you both will be completely celebate. He wants to control his lust just as he's done with his bloodlust. By suppressing his urges."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." I sighed.

"It makes zero sense, Bella. You guys are crazy about eachother, and denying yourselves of physical affection is hopeless. You love each other too much." Alice giggled and gave me a reassuring pat on the back. "His plan won't make it past the drawing board Bells. Trust me. He's a goner. Especially with you in the red one!"

We laughed together, and hugged. Alice always knew how to make it sound like everything was going to be okay.

"So what do I do when he tells me? What do I do afterwards? Oh god, Alice!" I panicked.

"Bella! Calm down!" Alice reassured. "What do you think I'm here for? I've got it all worked out. Now listen very carefully…"


	4. Chapter 3

BPOV:

I took a deep breath and looked back to Alice and Emmett. Alice was smiling her best encouraging smiling, and Emmett was thrusting his hips and making crude facial expressions. I could not believe they'd talked me into this.

After Alice's vision, we came back to the Cullen home to pick up Emmett, and then drove a few miles from the house so that Edward would not hear our plan. For the next excruciatingly embarrassing hour, Alice and Emmett walked me through their very detailed plan for me to seduce Edward. I had to admit, Emmett's insight into the male brain, and Alice's knowledge of absolutely everything else made them an unstoppable pair. The only problem: me. I couldn't even dream of doing the things they wanted me to do, better yet do them with grace and sensuality. Y

But here I was, on the first landing of the Cullen's staircase, shopping bag in hand, on my way to Edward's room. I had to do this; for me, and for Edward.

EPOV:

I was startled by a knock at my door. If it had been anyone but my Bella, I would have heard their thoughts long before I heard their knock. I wasn't ready to face her. I had no idea how to say what I needed to say without breaking her fragile heart for a second time.

"Come in, Bella," I called, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Hi," she whispered. God, she was beautiful. What did I do to deserve this exquisite creature?

"Can I sit on your bed?" She asked, and that's when I realized she hadn't left the doorway. She was afraid of how I'd react around her. _Oh Great, Edward. Outstanding. Give her another reason to fear you._

"Of course." I patted the spot next to me. She climbed onto the bed and I wrapped my arms around her. I sighed into her hair. _This, _I could handle. This was absolutely wonderful. And it would be more than enough until she was changed, until it was safe.

"Bella, we have to talk. First, I want to apologize. I'm so sor-"

"You don't have to be sorry Edward. You didn't do anything wrong. You were just trying to protect me. You're always trying to protect me."

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes. She was so sweet, so caring.

"Bella, you know I love you. I love you so much. Which is why I've made a very important decision…."

BPOV:

Under any other circumstances, I'd be crying. No, I'd be sobbing. I looked into Edward's creamy topaz eyes as he stuttered through his new plan for our relationship.

"It's the only thing that makes sense, Bella. " He continued. His plan made perfect sense. Limiting our sexual relationship to protect our feelings. Simple pecks on the lips, holding hands, etc, all until it was safe for us to fully explore our sexual love without any barriers, without any reservations. Parts of me wanted to call the whole plan off. What if I was wrong? Edward's plan made perfect sense. But I knew it wasn't right. It couldn't be. If every ounce of my body told me that making love with Edward was what I wanted and needed, then it was the only thing to do.

"Bella, darling, tell me what you're thinking. Tell me what this has done to you." I looked at him with a look of true confidence. I knew what I wanted, and I was going to get it. The plan was on.

"I understand, Edward. I really do. I fully agree with you."

Edward sighed deeply. "I love you so much." He kissed me on my head and held me to his chest. I wriggled out of his grip and off of the bed. I turned and faced him. He looked deeply puzzled.

"Alice and I went shopping today. I got a really nice dress. Do you want to see it?" I smiled a very innocent, sweet grin.

"Sure. "

_Sucker_. I skipped across the room to where I had left the shopping bag and slipped out the door. I walked into the bathroom and frantically put on my seduction costume. First, the lingerie. Once it was on, I looked in the mirror and was pleasantly surprised. I looked _good. Too Good. _ I grabbed the blue dress and slipped it on. It was a deep navy blue, with a modest neckline, and came down to just above the knee. Very appropriate for the newly celibate couple. I almost chucked aloud at the thought.

I took a deep breath and left the bathroom. Just as I was about to enter Edward's room, I heard a floor board creak behind me. I turned around and watched Emmitt effortlessly break the latch on the bathroom door. He winked at me, and escaped down the hall. I smiled, and then opened the door.

I pranced in happily, attempting to mask the extreme nervous energy pulsing through my body. He smiled a dazzling grin as I spun around, modeling the dress. It really was pretty. Under other circumstances I would have genuinely appreciated it. But tonight, it was just an obstacle in the way of my bigger goal.

"What do you think?"

"It's lovely. Alice really does have a knack for fashion." He got up from the bed and came to embrace me. I was momentarily distracted by his intoxicating touch. _Focus!_

I pulled out of the hug and took a step back. Without any hesitation, I lifted the dress off over my head and let it drop to the ground. Edward's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw what was underneath. It was a one piece, with a see-through red lace bra top, with straps that ran down my torso and connected with an itsy bitsy red lace thong. I kept my composure, looking up at him demurely, studying his face.

Edward licked his lips. His breathing had gotten heavy, and his mouth twitched as though he was trying to say something.

"Did…um…Did you get that at the mall today as well?" He whispered.

"Yep. Do you like it?" I smiled and brought my hands up my body, tracing the straps on my stomach.

Edward nodded. He stood very still, his eyes blatantly devouring my body. His eyes were locked onto my hands, following their every move.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Alice invited me to sleep over. She's been watching a bunch of cooking shows and desperately wants to make me breakfast."

My hands lingered on the fabric under my breasts. I pinched it in between my fingers, showing him just how thin it was. He roughly exhaled.

"Do you want me to spend the night?" I ran my hand back down my body, stopping at my thong. I put my finger under the top of it, bringing the fabric away from my body, and then let it slap back down against my hip.

Edward nodded, biting his lip. His hands were in fists at his side, his gym shorts tight from the swelling in his pants. I sauntered toward him, swaying my hips from side to side. I got within inches of him, careful not to touch him.

"Can I kiss you goodnight?" I breathed into his face. His eyes flickered to my lips, and I took that as a yes. I arched up on my toes to reach his lips. He closed his eyes and leaned in, and flashed them back open when I didn't kiss him. I locked eyes with him, and slowly took his bottom lip into my mouth. I lightly bit it, causing him to emit a low guttural moan. I lingered slightly, sucking on his full lip, and then pulled back. He was stunned.

"Goodnight." I chirped. I turned around and faced the opposite wall. I smiled at my success, but wasted no time. I slowly undid the front clasp of my brassiere, and let the straps fall down my back. I heard a loud gulp from Edward as the lingerie fell from my body. I stepped out, now completely naked, and couldn't resist a quick look over my shoulder at a very conflicted Edward. _Celibacy my ass. He wasn't lasting two minutes without impure thoughts. But how far could I push him before he went over the edge?_

EPOV:

I was so close to going over the edge. Bella was being intolerably cruel, sexy, delicious, and excruciatingly desire. Every ounce of my body and my heart screamed for me to jump on her, and at this point, even my mind was starting to agree. She walked away slowly, giving me an exquisite view of her backside. She went down the hall, and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. The second she was gone I hurled myself onto the bed, causing some dry wall to crumble from the wall behind it. I had to keep it together.

"Edward?" Bella called from the bathroom. Her voice was a lot louder than it should have been over the roar of the shower. I looked down the hall and saw that the door was wide _open.___ My body betrayed me as I crossed my bedroom and went to the bathroom, standing in the doorway. I tried with all of my might not to look, but my might was weak. A dripping wet, naked Bella stood in the shower. Water cascaded down her luscious curves, and I felt myself become harder.

"Edward, the latch on the bathroom door is broken. I know your family can smell me, but it still makes me nervous that the door won't stay shut. Will you wait outside the door while I'm in here?"

I examined the latch and found that it had been broken clear off of the door. I didn't remember doing that. Her request was sensible. Lord knows I would literally castrate Emmitt and Jasper if either of them ever walked in on Bella.

I turned around and quickly slipped into my bedroom for a chair. I set it directly outside the bathroom door, facing away from the bathroom. I wouldn't watch her like some lust-crazed animal. I had to remain composed.

BPOV:

_Damn_. I didn't anticipate him turning the chair the other way. Leave it to Edward to go above and beyond the call of duty when it comes to protecting me. Originally, I was just supposed to tease him by touching my breasts, lathering them with soap. But this was different. It called for deviation from my careful plan that I followed diligently. But I was so close! And desperate times called for desperate measures…

************************************************************************************Cliff Hanger!!!!

The rest of the chapter has already been written. But I want to hear some ideas! Reviews mean updates. I love you guys so much. Thanks for reviews/favorite alerts. Keep em coming!!!


	5. Chapter 4

BPOV:

_Damn_. I didn't anticipate him turning the chair the other way. Leave it to Edward to go above and beyond the call of duty when it comes to protecting me. Originally, I was just supposed to tease him by touching my breasts, lathering them with soap. But this was different. It called for deviation from my careful plan that I followed diligently. But I was so close! And desperate times called for desperate measures…

EPOV:

Every inch of me burned for her body. My arousal was painful, aching for release. I clutched the edges of the chair, attempting to focus. _Crunc_h.I had snapped clear through the wood. I took a deep breath in.

"Stop it, Edward_"_, I whispered to myself. And that's when I heard it.

"_Ohhh"._

I stopped breathing. I slightly arched my head back, listening intently.

"_Ohh God. Mmmhhm"._

I shuddered at the sound, and my member twitched violently. I found myself on my feet, pressed against the wall beside the doorway.

" _Aaaahh that feels soooooo good."_

I bit my lip, clawing at the wall, leaving deep impressions. My breathing had quickened, and my penis throbbed.

"_Oh Edward"._

I involuntarily moaned and ground my hips into the wall. It was too much. I had to see her. I slowly peeked my head into the bathroom. Bella was still in the shower. She was covered in suds from head to toe, her body a delicious shade of pink from the water.

I roughly exhaled. Her eyes were closed, completely unaware of my intrusion. One of her hands was at her chest, slowly palming her luscious breast. The other hand was lower. _Much lower._

"_Uggh" _I moaned, licking my lips. Bella's hand cupped her sex, gently massaging herself. I was grinding into the wall, breathing heavily.

"_Ohhhh Edward, Uhhhh."_

I took a silent step into the bathroom, careful not to make my presence known. The heat from the shower met my body in waves, only adding to my arousal. Suddenly my hand was at my crotch, rubbing myself through my gym shorts.

"_Bella", _I breathed. I had never heard anything as sexy as the sounds she was making. Every moan sent shocks through my body, which all ended up coursing through my rock hard dick. The sound of my name through her lips made me crazy. My hand slipped under my shorts and my briefs, and I began to stroke myself.

"_Aw Fuck. Edward"_, she cried, as her fingers disappeared into her core. Her hand was moving quickly, while the other roughly pinched her hard nipple. I gasped loudly. Bella's eyes snapped open.

I froze, completely mortified. But she didn't stop. She locked eyes with me.

"_Oh God, Edward. Your cock feels so good._" She moaned loudly, biting her lip and squeezing her breast.

I shuddered, and continued to pump myself. This was the most erotic thing I could ever imagine. Watching Bella pleasure herself was excruciating. I wanted her to make those sounds because of _me._ I ached to bury myself inside of her, taking her completely. I would own those sounds, making myself the only one who could make her feel this way.

Bella never broke eye contact with me, continuing to furiously finger her self._ Fuck. Edward, Harder!"_ she screamed, increasing the speed of her fingers. I was now roughly pumping myself, matching my pace with hers. I felt my climax coming very soon. My breathing was erratic, and my hips began to thrust forward, meeting my hand with every stroke. Bella bucked her hips as well, her moans intensifying. I could tell she was close to release as well.

I was so close. My moans were uncontrollable, and I grabbed the counter to brace myself. I felt my lids closing but I didn't want to take my eyes off of Bella.

"Edward!" she cried, and I responded with a guttural moan.

Just when she looked like she was about to tip over the edge, screaming from the intensity of her orgasm, she stopped. Her hand moved away from her sex, and instead found purchase in her hair, lathering it with shampoo. She was still breathing heavily, but other than that she looked completely collected.

My hand stopped its ministrations, and I jerked my hands out of my pants, a wave of humiliation sweeping over me. I watched stunned as she rinsed her hair free of soap, and turned the water off. My cock throbbed violently, demanding release. _Was she trying to kill me?_

"Edward could you hand me a towel?" She asked while she wrung out her hair. I was in complete disbelief. I silently nodded, and turned around, walking to the cupboard to retrieve a towel.

BPOV:

My sex ached from lack of release, and I felt my wetness drip down my legs. Not cumming in front of Edward was one of the hardest things I've ever done. Watching him stroke himself was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen, him breathing out my name and moaning. I knew what I'd done was intolerably cruel, not allowing him to climax, but at the same time, I remembered what Alice had said.

"_If_ _anything other than some serious teasing happens tonight, he'll have the chance to second guess himself. He needs to WANT it, Bella, to crave it more than anything"._

"_If you put on your little shower-show without letting him cum, I think he'll want it Alice. Fuck, I think his dick will fall off" Emmitt scoffed. _

Edward returned from the cupboard, his entire body drenched in sweat. There was a devastating bulge in his shorts, and his face was bright red. _Oh yeah. He wanted it. He looked like he was going to explode. Or at least, he wanted to explode…_

I smiled at my thoughts, and had to stifle a laugh as he handed me my towel. I wrapped it around myself, and stepped out of the shower. I closed the distance between Edward and I, our bodies inches apart.

"Thanks baby", I breathed into his ear, causing him to shudder. I embraced him, and ground my hips into his, earning a low moan that escaped his lips.

"Good night", I whispered, and placed an open mouth kiss on his collarbone. He exhaled loudly, and I smiled up at him, biting my lip. I stepped away from him, and passed him silently, leaving the bathroom and entering his bedroom. I climbed up on the bed and buried myself under the covers, My whole body pulsed, and I was hot all over. I wanted nothing more than for Edward to join me in the bed and press his body against me while I pretended to sleep. But I knew he wouldn't be in the bedroom tonight. He couldn't handle it.

"_Mission accomplished", _I whispered to myself, a smile placed on my face. Tomorrow night, Edward would lose it. He would make love to me the way I've always wanted him to. I closed my eyes and heard the front door slam closed. He was going for a walk. I laughed to myself. _Yeah right. Like he'll even last until tomorrow night._

Good? SOOO good. Super steamy, just like we like it. Hopefully that baby bit of smut satisfied you, though I know it didn't satisfy Edward! Update the next day or so. Open to suggestions as to how exactly he looses it, and where this happens. LOVE LOVE LOVE the reviews. They make me update. I care about you guys! Hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I'm super sorry about the delay. I kept writing and re-writing this chapter. I have plans to continue this story, so there are different things I thought about trying. It was super worth it! We have a little bit of JxB in this chapter, and it's really hot.**

**This chapter isn't really done, but I'm publishing this much so you guys can give me some ideas about what to do at the club. This time I really will update. Haha. **

EPOV:

I had lived over a hundred years. I'd been in two world wars. And I had never encountered any force that could test my control like what Bella just did to me in the bathroom.

"Dear god," I breathed, running quickly through the forest. I had no idea where I was going. I was beyond troubled. I knew Bella was a beautiful, intelligent, caring, lovely person, but I had no idea she could be such a damn minx! Obviously, she had Alice's help. Bella could have never purchased that lingerie by herself. I also had a slight suspicion that Emmitt was in on this too. They would pay for this. Man, would they pay for this.

My plan was perfect. Okay, so it had a few flaws. Like, for instance, me not asking Bella what she thought about us not touching. I hadn't really considered that before hand, and I should have. But that didn't matter now. Her opinions are certainly loud and clear. Bella wants me. And I want her. _God do I want her._ But I won't give in. I care about her too much to be that selfish. I will control myself. I turned around and began running home. I glanced at my watch. It was 6:30am. Bella would be up in a couple hours. I would act like a complete gentleman around her. And no matter what she had to tempt me, I would not give in. As I approached the house, I listened for Alice's thoughts, but she was reciting the Lord's Prayer in her head. "_And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil." _ I chuckled. It couldn't bemore fitting.

BPOV:

Alice and Emmitt sat on my bead with a pad of paper, writing back and forth to each other, trying to plan what happened next. They couldn't talk about it, because Alice said Edward was on his way home, and he'd hear them. When they finished with a page, Alice would hand it to me to read, so I could keep up with the conversation. I laughed at the stark contrast between Alice's gentle cursive, and Emmitt's all caps.

**WHAT ABOUT A CARWASH?**

_Nope. Bella gets sunburned, completely killing the mood._

**WE ALL PLAY TRUTH OR DARE.**

_Oh yeah. "Hey Edward, I dare you to have sex with Bella." What are you, twelve?_

**HEY, I DIDN'T MAKE FUN OF YOUR BALLET IDEA.**

_I happen to _think_ Ballet is very sexy._

**YEAH, OKAY. JUST MAKE SURE THAT BOREDOM IS AT THE TOP OF EDWARD'S "THINGS THAT TURN ME ON" LIST.**

_Whatever. Keep thinking. _

**WE HOLD HIM DOWN AND SHE TAKES CONTROL.**

_Um, Emmitt. I'm pretty sure that's rape. _

**IT'S NOT RAPE IF YOU CUM.**

_You're vile._

**LOVE YOU TOO.**

You've gotta love Emmitt. And Alice. I'd never be able to thank them enough for this, even if we aren't successful. It just makes me feel so good to know that they care about me. Suddenly, Alice bounced up and down on the bed, and flung her arms around Emmitt's neck. I looked at them anxiously, and Alice began furiously scribbling on a new sheet of paper. Emmitt was writing on the paper as well, and Alice repeatedly elbowed him, earning hearty chuckles from Emmitt. Alice ripped the paper from the pad, and handed it to me.

_Okay, so Emmitt is totally brilliant. We're going to go to the club tonight, and you're gonna dance on the dance floor_** MORE LIKE GRIND ON THE DANCEFLOOR **_and it's gonna drive Edward crazy _**IT'S GONNA DRIVE HIS COCK CRAZY. **_You're gonna be wearing the cutest dress of mine _**IF YOU CAN CALL THAT A DRESS. **_ And you're gonna flirt with some other guys. You know, just dance with them. _**YOU MEAN GRIND**_ shut up Emmit. Sound good? _**LIKE SHE HAS A CHOICE.**

It was a good idea, but at the same time, something told me I just wouldn't be comfortable dancing with other guys. Not to mention dancing all together.

"I can't dance with other guys. Men I don't know. I'll be a total mess." I whispered.

Alice gasped and tensed, caught up in a vision. Emmitt and I waited patiently while she came to, and then began writing on the pad. She handed Emmitt the pad, and he tilted it so that I could read it as well.

_You won't dance with other guys; you'll dance with Jasper. Emmitt, I know you want to, but Rosalie said no. You were going to do it. Get over it. Jasper dances with you, Edward gets super jealous, and I enjoy watching it. A LOT. _

I was immediately relieved. I could dance with Jasper. I had always thought he was fairly good looking. But ever since Edward, that's all it was. I could appreciate how attractive a guy was, but I could never find myself wanting them. All I wanted, all the time, was Edward Cullen. And now, I was going to have him.

"Now how about that breakfast?" Alice smiled.

"Alice, you don't really have to make me breakfast." I blushed heavily in the realization that the whole family had heard the things I said to Edward.

"But Bella, I really have been watching cooking shows." She pouted, so I finally gave in.

We went to the kitchen, and she started working at vampire speed, chopping up all sorts of vegetables. When she whisked the eggs with her finger I laughed.

"I'm much more efficient than any sort of mixer, Bella" she said with a wink, and then continued with her work.

Rosalie came into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Emmett's waist from behind.

"Morning, Babe." She purred.

"Did you have a good hunt?" He asked spinning around in her grip and pulling her against him.

"Of course. I always get extra parched when our favorite little human spends the night." She glared at me behind Emmitt's massive form. I recoiled, and felt a blush spread over my face.

"Breakfast is ready!" Alice exclaimed, and set my plate on the counter. It was the most beautiful omelet I'd ever seen. It was a perfect golden semi circle, with all sorts of colorful vegetables peaking out through the eggs. Cheese was sprinkled delicately on top, along with a cream sauce I didn't recognize. I took a bite and was floored.

"Alice, this is so good" I said with a mouthful of omelet. The room full of vampires was silent. They were all fascinated just watching me eat. I felt a little self-conscious, but it was too good to stop eating. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"Geez, Alice. Are you sure you weren't a cook in a past life?" I said with a laugh.

"Well, I wouldn't know." Alice murmured.

Crap.

"Sorry, Alice I spoke without thinking. It's just an expression."

"It's okay." She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I loved Alice.

They continued to chat about anything and everything, but I was barely part of the conversation. I could only hear the sweet sounds wafting in from the living room. When Edward played the piano, my entire life stood still. Everything was clear and fuzzy all at the same time. The melody he played was sweet and light, but with a hint of sadness. I was listening so intently, Alice had to say my name three times before I realized she was talking to me.

"Huh?" I asked, being jerked out of my stupor. I could swear I heard a soft laugh coming from the other room.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Alice asked, and widened her eyes. She was telling me that Edward was listening, and that I should put on a show.

I cleared my throat.

"Absolutely!" I feigned. Oh boy, that was unconvincing.

"Really?" Rosalie asked in genuine shock. She didn't know about our scheme. I guess my acting skills weren't too bad.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not the best dancer, but I really love the music, and the atmosphere." I smiled and shrugged.

"Bella used to go to a lot of clubs when she lived in Phoenix." Alice added, smiling at me. God, she was good. Edward knew very little about my life in Phoenix, which allowed for this little lie. Not only would me being in clubs scare him, but also the fact that he didn't know this about me would irritate him beyond reason.

The music was softer, and darker. It sounded like a muted cry. I smirked slightly at this change of mood. _Does that bother you, Cullen?_

Just then Jasper walked into the kitchen clad only in a pair of red cut off sweats. His bare chest gleamed with glory. Jasper had an amazing body. I closed my mouth to prevent drooling, and averted my eyes.

"Why didn't anyone tell me our favorite little pet was over?" Jasper purred. He leaped effortlessly on the counter and stared down at me. Our relationship had changed drastically over the past couple of months. He was able to control his thirst now, with me at least. He said it was very similar to a vaccine. His body had been tested so many times that now he was completely immune.

"Hey Jazz," I said with a laugh. "Did you forget something," I asked, poking his chest.

"Why should I bother? There isn't anyone here that I feel uncomfortable around." His eyes smoldered as he stared at me, a small smile playing on his lips. He pulled a piece of my hair back behind my ear, and flashed me a breath-seizing smile. The soft brooding music transformed instantly, with a slamming of the keys, followed by clashing chords.

I smiled back at Jasper. He knew exactly what he was doing. And apparently, he was very good at it.

"Are you coming to the club tonight?" I asked, leaning in as I spoke, playing along.

"Absolutely not," Alice barked. I recoiled and turned to look at her. She looked livid.

"Alice, just because you and Jazz got in some stupid fight does not mean you can keep my brother from getting his groove on," Emmitt chimed in.

I looked back at Alice. When did they get in a fight? I realized then that I hadn't seen Jasper all week. Alice said he was in Milan getting her the newest Versace bag. I had thought nothing of it, but maybe I was wrong.

"You're not going to ruin another one of my evenings," Alice spat at Jasper.

"Well I won't be anywhere near you. " Jasper stiffened.

"Oh really?" Alice rose from her chair and put her hands on her hips.

"Really. I'll be with Bella." Jasper retorted, and put his arm around me. He squeezed my shoulder gently. I then looked at Alice, who gave me a very subtle nod.

She had orchestrated this entire thing for me. A fake fight between her and Jasper would give him a perfect excuse to be around me tonight. Alice never seized to amaze me.

"Well, I hope you two have fun together. Maybe you can take her to dinner and then have her for desert!" Alice seethed before storming out of the room.

The music in the living room was overwhelmingly loud, and panicked. I couldn't hear what Jasper whispered in my ear, but apparently, it was pretty bad. The music stopped with a loud crash. Within seconds Edward had Jasper pinned up against a wall, clutching his throat. He snarled, bearing his teeth.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Emmitt yelled, and was instantly in between the two, prying Edward off of Jasper.

"Come on now. Knock it off. Jasper, go take a walk." Emmitt held Edward's arms to his sides, and flashed a panicked look at Jasper. They knew Edward would be upset, but I don't think either of them thought it would go this far.

"No problem." Jasper began to walk away. He turned his head back and winked at me, causing Edward to writhe under Emmitt's grasp, trying to break free.

"Calm down Edward." Emmitt warned, before leaving us alone in the kitchen.

I got up from my stool, and walked over to him. Edward's eyes were closed, his entire body rigid. I got on my tiptoes and threw my arms around his neck. After a brief moment, I felt him relax, and wrap his arms around my waist. It was in no way sexual. We didn't need it to be. After all of the madness, and the teasing, Edward and I needed to be reminded of the most important aspect of our relationship: our love.

Edward looked into my eyes and gave me a soft peck on the lips.

"Please don't go dancing tonight," he whispered against my lips. "I don't think I'll be able to bear it."

I smiled and gave him a deep kiss. "That's what I'm planning on."

He chuckled lightly and nuzzled my nose.

"You're such a minx."

"You love it." I joked.

"More than you'll ever know" he growled. I laughed and gave him another hug. I loved Edward, but in no way was I going to surrender.

**I currently have 25 reviews. If it hits forty on this chapter, I'll start taking requests ;) And if it hits forty, I'll give you two chapters in the time it would take me to write one. Now THAT'S a bargain.**


End file.
